Bomberman (TG-16)
Sharp X68000 Amiga/Atari ST/MS-DOS }} Bomberman (also known as Dyna Blaster in European computer ports) is the first game of the series to be released on the TurboGrafx-16 console, before Bomberman '93 and Bomberman '94. It is loosely based on the 1985 game, though the inclusion of differently-themed worlds, bosses and multiplayer would make it the basis for later games. Story In the future, Dr. Mitsumori developed the second Bomberman unit, Black Bomberman, based on the design of the original and his ability to think and reason for himself. However, there was a programming error. One day, Black Bomberman goes berserk and kidnaps the good doctor's daughter, Lisa, taking her to the top of a Mechanical Castle. Witnessing this crooked event, Bomberman wastes no time to save her by defeating Black Bomberman's army of monsters. The English manual had a few details not present in the Japanese storyline. It specified that Bomberman was the first robot created by Dr. Mitsumori, and was strictly programmed for justice due to his potential. It also mentions that it takes place hundreds of years from the present.Bomberman TurboGrafx-16 instruction booklet, pg. 1 Rounds There are eight rounds with eight stages each (vice versa in the TG-16 manual):Bomberman TurboGrafx-16 instruction booklet, pg. 6 *Round 1: The Wall *Round 2: Rocky Mountains *Round 3: River *Round 4: Forest *Round 5: Lava Cave *Round 6: Inside of the Castle, Part I *Round 7: Inside of the Castle, Part II *Round 8: Inside of the Castle (Final Stage) (Note: At all stages, 20 Pontans appear when the time is up, although Pontans usually appear on Round 8.) Multiplayer Bomberman supports up to 5 players in multiplayer mode. It plays identically to the single player, although the items are limited to Bomb Ups and Fire Ups. There is also a Skull mode, in which Skull items are found, with similar detrimental effects to those in other Bomberman multiplayer modes. European release Since the PC Engine was not successful in PAL territories, the game was ported to Amiga, Atari ST, and MS-DOS as Dyna Blaster in Europe. A three-player Commodore 64 version was planned but cancelled, presumably in favor of the Commodore Amiga release.http://www.gamesthatwerent.com/gtw64/dynablaster/ Credits See here: Bomberman (TG-16) Credits Trivia *Most of the music in this and later PC Engine / TurboGrafx-16 games is remixed and can be heard in the Super Bomberman and Panic Bomber series. This applies to two unused tracks which were reused as boss themes in Super Bomberman 3. The Atari ST version also features a different soundtrack. *Despite the 1991 copyright on the Amiga title screen, that version was released in early April of 1992 according to Amiga Power issue 12. *The design of Bomberman on the TurboGrafx-16 box art was reused for "Cyborg 0898-gou" in ''Bomberman'' (2014). Gallery Title.jpg|Title Story 1.jpg|Scene from the Story Round 1.jpg|World Map Game Over BTG16.jpg|Game Over Time Over.jpg|Time Over End 5.jpg|Scene from the Ending Multiplayer Art 2.png|Multiplayer Art Bombermen.png|Bombermen Arion.png|Arion, the first boss Bubbles.png|Bubbles, the second boss Logo TG16.gif|Logo JP Cover Art.jpg|PC Engine Cover Art Box_Art.jpg|Infamous TurboGrafx-16 Box References de:Dyna Blaster (Bomberman (TG-16)) Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games